Buried deep down
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Jack had buried him deep down, in the darkest corner of his mind so no one would remember him, not even himself. If he had forgotten him long time ago... why was he here? Why was Jackson Overland here?
1. Buried deep down

He left him behind, he left him behind for good; buried him deep down in the back of his memories, where no one; not the kids, not the Boogieman, not North, not Tooth, not Sandy, not Bunny, not even himself would be able to find him.

But…

There he was… _"How is he here?" _Right in front of him… _"How did he came back?"_ It just couldn't be… he buried him, now he remembers well, he disappeared him from existence, where no one could see him again, where no one would be able to remember... not even himself…

But still…

There he was… wild locks dancing in the wind; sad brown eyes staring back at him; his body translucent and unreal like the reflection of a mirror.

…

"Why did you forget me?" Asks the one who was not suppose to come back. _Why are you here? _Thoughts the winter spirit; blue ice eyes opened big like the ones of the owls, filed with fear, not a hint of surprise or astonishment but _**Fear**_.

Jack Frost left him behind, he left him behind for good; buried him deep down in the back of his memories, where no one; not the kids, not the Boogieman, not North, not Tooth, not Sandy, not Bunny, not even himself would be able to find him. He buried him so no one would remember, so he himself wouldn't remember; he hided and locked him on the corner of a black room at the bottom of his mind.

Jack Frost buried Jackson Overland Frost so no one would remember…

Then why was he here?

**Abril; Hi there! Second fic of rise of the guardians, Yey! **

**Well, this just popped into my head when I was looking on some stuff of Deviant art when I came across one image. And well… this story just created itself I have no idea how am I going to finish it but heck! It's a nice idea and I intent to finish it u.u**

**Hope you may like it and also that I won't take long with the next chapter hehe **

**Ciao!**

**By the way, this is the image; just remember to take out the spaces.**

** browse. deviantart ?q =pitch +black +jack +frost &offset =120 #/d 5ofyw8**


	2. Silent persecution

**Abril: I know, I took a long time to update, sorry -.-**

And he kept walking, walking amongst the old woods of Bugress, rushing like a man who was late for work. Literally, escaping from the embodiment of his past, who had came back to search him.

"Go away!" He said angrily with out looking back, knowing the translucent boy was still following. It felt like he had said those two words a millionth time that day and it was beginning to get _really _annoying.

"Where do you want me to go?" Asked Jackson with a small mocking tone and mischievous smile.

"I don't know and I don't care. Do you know why? Because you're not real and I'm just talking to myself like a mad man. Now leave me alone, I don't want to see or hear you again fragment of my imagination!"

"Sure you _are_ a mad man." He said carelessly "Anyway, where would I go? I can not _go_ any where, you _know_I can not."

Something like a dark chuckle escaped Jack's lips.

"Perhaps I should bury you again. Wouldn't you love that?" Asked the winter spirit with a darkness he didn't knew he possessed; still not looking back, still not acknowledging the other boy, as if he was just talking to himself.

At his back, Jackson stopped with the smallest hint of surprise; his face darkened a little more and his eyes grew heavier.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Asked the brunet quietly.

"Yes." Answered Jack in a low and venomous hiss. And as quick as their stop had been, as quick as he returned to his fast pace.

After a few seconds, Jackson followed suit.

Once again, the silence was set in the peaceful woods; tall trees and chiming birds dancing with the soft wind as the two teens performed a silent persecution.

The guardian of fun didn't look back, he didn't even feel the presence of the other one, but for some reason, for some reason he just _knew_ Overland was still following him, always one step behind.

"Go away!" He said once again "Leave!" But he didn't stop, he didn't turn; he just kept walking "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me?" Asked Jack angrily, slightly turning and catching a glimpse of the boys calm face; it looked at him with the tiniest of smiles.

"No." Jackson rested his hand over a tree by his side "I do not even know which century this is, I would not know what to do even if I wanted too. If you did not know, the dark room you kept me in did not give me much of a clue of what was happening outside." He explained and in his voice, almost unnoticeable, but none the less there, a hint of hidden anger settled inside.

The white haired boy snorted and flew away, trying to ignore the 'fragment of his imagination' that was following him like a bee to a honey tree. His thoughts where so clouded he hadn't even notice where they… (_Where he _to be more precise) (Cause there was no one there, just his thoughts and himself, no one else) where heading.

Just at the borders of the tall trees stood a plain park with cheerful kids every where; each one of them hitting the other hard with flying snowballs like bombs in a battle field. They where all smiling and laughing in a way only children could, finding wonder in the most simplest of actions and things.

Quickly making his mind, Jack turned to face Overland with the deepest of frowns. And as close as he dared to get to the other, he warned.

"Okay fine! Follow me all you want, I don't care!" He whispered "But I don't want you to get near _anyone_. Do you get it? _Anyone_. I don't want you to speak, to think or get close to the kids, _**get it**_? No one can know you exist, because you don't! Understood!" He finished pointing hatefully at Jackson's face, the teen looking expressionless at Jack, ignoring completely the warning finger. With that last statement, Jack turned around, almost missing the whisper of the boy.

"So it is true… they can see us now." It was said so hopefully, with so much happiness and surprise, it was almost heart breaking; but most of all, the whisper was filled with saddens and longing. Oh, but Jack would hear none of it, it just brought him painful memories he rather forget; he would hear none of it again… not ever again.

And as he saw his fateful believers he almost forgot abut the translucent boy, the promise of snowballs and fun times erasing the sadness that Jackson Overland Frost meant.

"Hey look!" Shouted Jaime to his friends "Everyone look! It's Jack, he's back!" He announced happily, all of his friends stopping right away.

"Jack, Jack!" The kids shouted enthusiastically, all of them running to meet the immortal teen.

"Hey kids, how you doing?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Who cares 'how where doin'?" Said Caleb nonchalantly "How have _you _been Jack? You and all the guardians!"

"Yeah, tell us!" Agreed tall Pippa, the others following suit.

"All right, all right." Laughed Jack, the other boy long forgotten, as if he had never been there at all.

**Abril: I so sorry D ; I know nobody cares for my apologies but I just couldn't bring my self to write u.u sorry. Also, sorry for the fact that this isn't quite a good chapter u.u sorry.**

**Thanks to the few persons who reviewed and favourite, I really appreciate it a lot, you have no idea how much! I thank each one of you from the bottom of my heart! **

**I'll… try to write… but I don't promise a thing! (I'm so bad at keeping promises…)**


	3. Times change, we are the same

Time flies by when you're having fun, people say, I believe that is true for the discussion of Jack and Jackson had been long forgotten. The kids and Jack had snowball fights, made snow mans and snow angles, and well… anything one could do with tons of snow and the winter embodiment itself. Oh, yes, they where having the best of times.

Oblivious to the world, Jackson watched silently behind a fat trunk; his eyes full of wonder at the scene. The laughing kids and smiling faces. For him, it was like a tangible illusion, for all he knew it could all despair in a swift second; before he'd know it he'd be back in the dark room, all alone and cowering in a corner.

Leaving aside the sight for a moment, he stared at the woods in awe, for the first time since he had come out had he finally notice his surroundings.

They where in the never ageing woods of Burgess. From the look of it many years had passed, more than he would like to admit, the village long gone was replaced with tall buildings and rushing machines. "_Cars… I think they are called cars." _he it seamed as the forest had frozen in time, he could still remember the icy nights as he walked alone trough the trees, they hadn't changed in the least.

They where beautiful, he could tell, just as he remembered them to be. He took a deep breath and smiled softly as he looked at the green leaves attached to the branches. When he looked again to the playing children he was almost surprised to catch Jack's glace over him, the white haired boy quickly shifting his eyes as to not being notice.

With a sigh Jackson looked at the 'city' as they called it. Everything had changed and seemed so foreign, he thought sadly as he stared at the unknown place. Never again would he feel right at this place, his only and everlasting sanctuary would be the woods and the lake… it was like being born all over again from the waters, knowing nothing and a deep feeling of emptiness resting in his belly. He still fell as alone as ever.

Even the wind had give him the silent treatment for when he tried to talk to it the wind would not acknowledge his voice; long ago there had been a time when the loneliness would make him cry and the wind would sing to him and rock him like a baby. Now it wouldn't even dare to ruffle his locks.

...

Playing with the kids like the child he was, Jack gave a tentative look at the woods, with the hopes of the translucent boy long banished. But when he looked and found the brunet still there, he couldn't get himself to stop watching; the boy looked at the tree tops and smelled the air as it was made of gold, his eyes where full of tranquillity and wonder.

As Jackson discovered him he turned to the kids, denying once again the existence of the other. But he couldn't help but wonder again _"How is he here…?" _He could feel once more the rushing memories of the years he longed to forget; with an angry frown he forced the memories to the back of his mind. He was content now… he was happy.

"Jack!" And the snowball hit him right in the face "Pay attention Jack!" Giggled Pippa happily, Jack laughing with her. The winter spirit returned the favour, blowing her hat with a powerful projectile.

"You won't escape me now Jaime Benett!" Shouted Monty as he tripped with everything on his pat but determinate to hit his friend with a sloppy snowball.

At the sight Jack opened his eyes with pure horror, they where heading near the edge of the woods… just to the spot where Jackson was hiding.

...

Hearing enthusiastic laughter coming near, Jackson turned his head, widening his eyes at the approaching children.

...

Jack begged for the brunet to look at him, to look at his pleading eyes and realize the message _"Hide" _But there wasn't enough time and Jackson was lost at the sight of the little fellas.

...

He knew something was terribly wrong with what was he doing (He just couldn't remember why and he didn't give a damn at the moment) he was taking some careful steps out of the tree. The children where so close… if he could just… if he could _just _prove it himself… if he could just prove that he was no longer invisible… that he had always been _real_.

"You can't catch me Monty!" Jaime Shouted happily.

In one second, Jackson was in front of the kid's pat.

...

"NO!" Shouted Jack with out meaning to after watching Overland step out completely, the little ones distracted of what was in front of them.

...

Bump.

The little brunet bumped into the taller one, tripping a few steps back.

"Oh!" He looked up "Sorry Sr." He said, the blond with glasses peaking form behind.

…

…

That's what he had expected… something amongst those lines… he had expected something, _anything._ But he had never expected what really happened.

That feeling… that dreadful feeling, of a deep emptiness in his stomach, of the _hurt _of the realisation...

He had never expected to be walked through. His heart just didn't want to face it again, not _again_, _never again._

...

Every child stopped playing, Jack's roar had echoed deep in their ears.

He had seen it, the hope in Jackson's eyes, he had seen the desperate hope.

And he had seen the laughing kids running through him… and then… stopping.

Everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong Jack?" The twins asked concerned, their friends matching their expressions.

But he was looking at the lost eyes of the brunet: wide open, broken, staring at the ground. He hugged his stomach lightly, his gaze unbelieving as realisation stuck. And then icy blue and plain brown met.

"Jack…?" Said slowly his first believer "It's something wrong?" He asked worried.

Overland retreated to the depths of the woods clutching his stomach, never breaking eye contact as he gave Jack a silent message.

"Don't worry." He smiled wildly after snapping "I'm all right!" He assured grinning.

"Then…"

"Your mom is here;" He interrupted his friend after finding his escape ticket, catching a glimpse of the brunet woman "it's just that I didn't want it to end." He smiled softly.

With all the worry melting away the children complained dramatically.

"My ma 's here too." Said Cupcake sadly.

Everyone started to hug and say their goodbyes but Jack had Overland's look printed in his memory, he could still see the desperate gaze and hear the silent message. The words echoed in his mind like a drumming whisper.

"_You were right… I am not real…"_

**Abril: BOOYAH! Or however it's fu*king written! What do ya' think hu! Isn't it trilling? Hehehe I'd love to see your faces xD**

**Isn't it great I didn't take so long? Hu? Hu?... Okay sorry -.- I'm just a bit exited hehe. I really hope you've all liked it! I put my heart on it (not really)! Please tell me what you think! I'd love to know!**

**Special thanks to: MoonAndIce, Sleepery and Midnight's Shining Star for reviewing in the last chapter and to all the readers and followers. I really, really appreciate it! **


End file.
